Broken: A Draco and Hermione Fan Fiction
by hermione.octavia.everdeen
Summary: Draco and Hermione have never seen eye to eye until one day, everything falls into place.
1. Chapter 1

Broken: A Draco and Hermione Fan Fiction Part 1

 _Hermione's POV_

I walk down the dark, empty corridor. I hear birds chirping down the passage, and I walk towards the soothing sound. When I get there, I see two small birds bouncing around in their cages. Then I hear footsteps behind me, and I turn around. I'm face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"What're you doing here, Mudblood?" he asks.

"I was just about to ask you the same question!" I respond.

He puts his hand in his pocket, pulls out his wand, and points it at the locked handle. He says quietly, "Alohomora."

He pronounces it wrong, he says 'ah-lo-HOY-mora' instead.

"Um, Draco..."

"What is it, Mudblood?"

"It's like this," I say, wrapping my hand around his on his wand. I feel tense. I say, "Alohomora."

The gate unlocks and I let go of his hand, and I see him grinning slightly. He looks at me and quickly stops grinning, embarrassed. "Uh, thanks... Granger."

I smile and he returns it.

He opens the birdcage and takes out the beautiful white one. "What're you to do with that?" I ask him.

"Oh, I'm taking it to the Room of Requirement—" he stops. "I mean, I'm not going to hurt it or anything, if that's what you're worried of."

"May I join you?" I ask, and he looks at me again, his blonde hair covering his eyes. I move my hand up to brush it out of his face. "Now you can see your eyes."

"Thanks," he says, "and you're welcome to join me if you like."

"I will," I say, and together we walk down the corridor.

It's silent as we do, and I can't think of anything to say. I look at him as we walk. He's stroking the bird's feathers gently. I notice a thin scar on his finger.

"What's that from?" I ask, pointing to the scar.

"Oh, when I was eight, I got mad at Dobby for helping me clean my room, and there was a mishap," he says. "I don't remember it very clearly, but the lamp fell onto the glass coffee table and shattered it. When I was picking up the pieces before Father came up, I sliced my finger."

"Were you alright?" I ask.

"Yeah, it wasn't that big of a deal," he says with a small laugh, "Dobby was just trying to help, I guess. I shouldn't have gotten mad at him, he was so innocent. Father hates him, but he's not bad at all—"

"Draco, I'm sure you're just saying that because you know I like house elves," I tell him, "but if you don't like them, that's perfectly okay." I put my hand on his shoulder. "Everyone has their own opinions."

He looks at my hand sitting upon his shoulder. I quickly take it off and put it behind my back. He looks at me again, and I turn and we both start walking again until we've reached the entrance to the Room of Requirement.

I think, 'I need the place that Draco needs but I also need a place where I'd feel comfortable with him.'

I think it over and over in my head, and the door appears. He opens it for me and I walk through, with him following.

We're standing in the place where everything's hidden, but much more interiorized. The walls are a soft pink mixed with blue, and there's a huge chandelier hanging above us. I look to our left, and there's a bed. My eyes widen and I look away. Draco's probably thinking that I asked for it to be there! This is not what I asked of the Room of Requirement.

I look at Draco and he's smiling. He lifts his arm and the white bird flies freely, fluttering around with its small wings beating. It flies to the left and lands on the bed frame. He looks at me and says, "See? It's as free as a bird now. Even though it is a bird."

I laugh, and he does too.

Before I realize what's happening, he grabs my hand and drags me towards the left. We collapse on the bed laughing, and he turns on his side and looks right into my eyes. "Your eyes are the prettiest shade of brown," he tells me. "And though we've never seen eye to eye—"

We laugh again.

"I really like you, Hermione."

"I really like you too, Draco."

"What's the redhead going to think?" he asks.

"Who cares what the redhead thinks right now," I say, sighing, "it's just you and me right now."

"Wicked," he says with a smile.

We're silently for a second, and then he reaches towards my neck and grasps my necklace.

"I love your eyes, too," I tell him. "They're a nice grey blue."

He keeps fiddling with my necklace. "That's a nice necklace you've got, Hermione," he says. "It looks great on you."

Surprising me again, he leans towards me and his lips meet mine. We're just lying there for minutes, though it seems like hours. He hurriedly unbuttons my blouse and throws it on the floor. He goes for my shirt, but I stop him. "Not yet," I say, so instead he puts his hands under my shirt and wraps them around my waist, kissing me passionately. I put my hands in his soft blonde hair, and he pulls me even closer. He drags his mouth along my neck and I arch my back backwards so that my back is leaning against the bedpost. He climbs on top of my legs and sits on his knees there, pushing me against the bedpost. I moan and sit there weakly with him on me, doing whatever he wants. He falls back onto the bed and pulls me on top of him.

"Now do whatever you want, Princess," he says.


	2. Chapter 2

Broken: A Draco and Hermione Fan Fiction Part 2

 _Draco's POV_

"Whatever I want?" Hermione asks, her nose against mine and her legs on both sides of me. "I don't know what I want."

"You don't?" I ask. She sits up and I can't help but look at her. Her hair is perfectly curled, her eyes are a brilliant brown, her nose is perfectly shaped, her lips are tempting, and her neck is perfect. "You're perfect, you know that, right?"

"Nobody's perfect, Draco," she says with a gentle laugh. Nobody's perfect except for her. "We're all ordinary."

"You're nobody ordinary!" I exclaim at once. "You're the only one I want to be with, the only person I've ever noticed!"

"What about Pansy Parkinson?" she asks me.

"Pansy's a desperate numbskull," I tell her, and she laughs.

"That's not very nice!" she says, still laughing.

"Sucks for Pansy," I say, and I look at her on me. I want her.

"I want you," I tell her.

"Whatever you want," she says, so I grab her waist and pull her back on me. She wraps her legs around me and I slide my hands up her back and lift her shirt, she lets me this time. I throw it on the floor and drag my mouth down her neck and all around. She gasps and turns and falls off of me, landing face up on my right. "Draco, what will Ginny think?"

"Ginny?" I ask, confused.

"Ginny Weasley, my best friend," she says, sitting up. "You know how she is about Slytherins. What will she think of us?"

"Who says she has to know?" I ask.

"I tell her everything, she's my best friend," she says.

"Don't worry about it," I say, holding her hand. "She'll be fine with it."

"I don't know, Draco," she says, letting go of my hand reaching for her shirt on the floor. "This has all happened so fast."

"Hermione—"

"It's time for dinner, Draco," she says. "Let's go, alright?"

She puts her shirt and blouse on, and starts walking away.

"Can we stay?" I ask.

"Let's eat dinner and come back tomorrow," she says smiling. We hold hands and walk to the entrance.

We let go when we exit and she kisses me on the cheek. "We have to separate so nobody sees us, okay?"

"Yeah," I reply, and get one last glance of her face before she turns around and walks away.


	3. Chapter 3

Broken: A Draco and Hermione Fan Fiction Part 3

 _Ginny's POV_

I sit down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall next to Harry, whom I've been crushing on since I first saw him at Platform 9 3/4.

"Where's Hermione?" he asks.

"I don't know," I respond, my heart pittering in my chest as his hand moves towards mine, only to pick up his fork. "She isn't usually this late."

"Yeah, it's kind of odd," he says.

"Would you like to go look for her?" I ask him, hoping he'll say yes.

"Nah, she'll turn up," he says, "plus I didn't have breakfast or lunch. You go on, maybe I'll meet you at the library in ten minutes?"

I smile inside. "Yeah, that sounds fine," I say casually.

I get up and walk towards the entrance, when Dean stands up and blocks my path. "Hey, Gin," he says.

"Hi Dean," I say, and try to keep walking.

"Ginny, wait," he says, "any changes of heart for our relationship?"

"Um... nope, sorry," I say. "I should be on my way, I'm looking for Hermione, she's missing. And I'm meeting up with Harry at the library in ten minutes... So, bye Dean."

"You're meeting up with Harry?" he asks, shocked.

"Is that a problem?" I ask.

"Yeah, another guy is meeting up with my girlfriend!" he exclaims.

"I'm not your girlfriend!" I exclaim back. "We're through, I told you that at the Three Broomsticks over a week ago! Leave me be!"

I hear a cough and turn around and see Ron with a stern look on his face. He mouths, 'Keep it down.'

I give him an annoyed look and turn around. I brush past Dean and leave the Great Hall on my search for Hermione. At the door, I look back just to get a glance of Harry staring at me and quickly looking away. I smile to myself.

I search the corridors on each floor and find Hermione on the fourth floor walking down a passage with Draco on her tail. He gives me the shivers, I hate Slytherins.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" I ask. I look over at Draco who's looking down. I tell him, "Beat it, Malfoy."

He walks past us and Hermione says, "That was a little harsh, Gin."

"Who cares?" I ask. "He's pathetic. Stay away from him."

She looks down. "About that—"

"I planned to meet Harry at the library," I say, "would you like to join us?"

"Gin, I need to talk to you," she says. "Now."

She grabs my arm and we head to the Gryffindor common room. We sit down in front of the fireplace just as a group of second years walk in.

"Come to my dormitory," she says, dragging me upstairs. We sit on her bed, the sheets and blankets are different. They're a lot softer.

"Feel free," she says with a sigh.

I crawl underneath the warm layer of fleece, as Hermione takes a deep breath. She crawls in next to me and starts to talk.

"Draco and I like each other, Gin," she says.

My jaw drops in shock. "W-what? Hermione... a Slytherin? Harry and R-Ron will be pissed. Not to mention me."

"I know," she says, and a single tear rolls down her cheek. "It's so new. I didn't know I had feelings for him, at first I had feelings for someone else, and then when I bumped into him they changed, but now they changed back."

"Who did you have feelings for," I ask, "and now again?"

"Oh, Gin!" she wails. "You. I had—have— feelings for you."

My jaw drops even lower. "Hermione! You're a... You're a lesbian?"

"No!" she exclaims. "Yes. I mean— I don't know, Gin. But I guess I've always kind of liked you."

"Me?" I repeat. "You like me?"

She nods and cries again. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, Ginny. But I don't know anymore with Draco now. It's just that he makes me kind of uncomfortable at times, but I feel completely comfortable around you."

I look up up at her face, and before I can stop myself, I'm kissing her.


	4. Chapter 4

Broken: A Draco and Hermione Fan Fiction Part 4

 _Hermione's POV_

Ginny's soft lips are upon mine, moving in an up and down motion. As we continue, I begin to feel guilty towards Draco. Just a few hours earlier we were in the Room of Requirement...

"Hermione," Ginny breathes, "Hermione..."

We pull apart. "What is it?" I ask, panting.

"I want... I want..."

I stop her from talking and pull her back in, running my hands up and down her back and front, her doing the same to me. She unbuttons my blouse and I unzip her hoodie, and we throw them to the ground. We fall onto the bed, and she pulls herself on top of me. She pulls her mouth from mine.

"Do it," I tell her. "Please, Gin."

She just stares at me smirking, and then slips her hands underneath my crop tank and moves them up and down, one on my back and one on my stomach. She moves her lips up and down my neck, and wraps her legs around my waist, pinning me down. She grabs my wrists and pulls them above my head, and pins them down. She now does anything she wants, pulling off my crop tank so I'm bare above. She runs her fingers up and down—

There's a knock on the door.

"Hermione? Ginny?" the voice says behind the door.

"Damn, it's Parvati," I whisper. "Get in the wardrobe, Ginny."

"But I'm not dressed—"

"Get in the wardrobe," I hiss, and Ginny does as I tell her.

"Everything okay in there?" Parvati asks, coming in just as I'm putting my crop tank back on. "Um, Hermione, what're you doing?"

"Just getting ready for bed," I tell her casually.

"You aren't going to the late night quidditch game?" she asks disappointedly.

"Um, no, sorry," I tell her.

"All right," she says, leaving. "Just so you know, Draco was looking for you earlier. Something about the Room of Requirement."

"Oh, thanks," I mutter.

Parvati leaves and Ginny runs out of the wardrobe. "You were with him in the Room of Requirement?" she hisses angrily. "Alone?"

She grabs the blouse I'm trying to put on and throws it across the room, and pulls off my crop tank and throws it across the room too. "I'm sorry, Gin," I say, and I feel a hot tear rolling down my cheek. "I'm so sorry."

She pauses, and then grabs me and pulls me onto the bed. She lifts up her shirt and throws it, not caring where it lands, and I'm face to face with innocent baby blue lace. "You do it," she says, so I unclasp it and it falls on the bed. She kicks it away.

"I'm never letting you near that Slytherin," she says, meeting her lips with mine. "Come on, get dressed."

"What?"

"Not for real," she says, getting up and throwing me a towel. "We're going to the girls' bathroom."

She wraps the towel around my upper body because I'm still wearing bottoms, but she's not so she wraps it completely over herself. We go out of common room and down the corridor, and Ginny says, "Stay out here, I'll be back in two minutes."

Before I can ask her why, she's gone and in her spot, Draco appears.

"Hermione?" he asks. "What're you doing? Are you with anyone?"

"No, of course not," I lie. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"With a towel over your top?" he asks suspiciously.

"I got to go, I have to wash," I tell him, and run as fast as I can in the direction Ginny went, but as I do, the towel slips just as Draco catches up with me.

It falls to the ground and I cover myself with my arms, and try and grab the towel without exposing myself. Draco walks up behind me and hands me the towel awkwardly and I say, "Uh— thanks."

He walks into the boys' bathroom next to the girls', and I wrap the towel loosely and run into the girls bathroom. I see Ginny turning on the waters in the bath, and throw off the towel, relieved.

"What happened to you?" she asks, removing her towel and getting in.

"I ran into Malfoy and my towel slipped off," I say, unzipping my jeans and throwing them aside. "It was awful, he almost saw me, Gin."

I edge into the bath and Ginny says, "But he didn't, so that's the good thing, right?"

"Yeah," I say. "I'm so... tired."

"I know," she says, and she throws the soap suds at me. I laugh and throw some back at her, and we end up having a soap suds fight.

"This is so nice," I say, leaning back.

"It's great, just the two of us," she says, leaning back also. "No Draco."

"No Harry," I say. "Didn't you like him?"

"Yeah, when I was ten!" she laughs. "Now I'm fifteen and I see Hermione Granger sitting in a bath with me, covered in soap suds and asking me about my five-years-ago crush. Yeah, I LOVE Harry Potter."

We laugh and lean back. I close my eyes, and see the sky. It's indigo coated in white twinkles, with flying bits of light every now and then. The sky is so much more different in my imagination than in reality.

Just as I'm about to wash my hair, we hear a loud bang and shouting from the boys' lavatory. Then there's crying.

Ginny and I look at each other, and quickly jump out of the tub and dress, no socks or shoes. We run into the boys' lavatory and see Draco lying in a puddle of blood. His own blood. His shirt is stained with it and his face is going paler than ever. I look to the right and see Harry crouching on his knees, muttering, "No... no..."

I run over to Draco, and crouch beside him. "Draco!" I shake him, his eyes are wide open. "Draco! Please answer me!"

I feel hot tears running down my face. I look at Harry and he's crying too, and Ginny is standing there in shock.

"It was an accident," shouts Harry, "I found the spell in an old Potions book, I didn't know—"

"What spell, Harry?" I scream. "What was the spell?"

"It was... Sectumsempra," he wheezes, "in the Half Blood Prince's book. I didn't know this would happen!"

"Harry!" I wail. "Harry, he could die! Get Snape, or McGonagall, please, Harry, anybody!"

He runs out of the lavatory, leaving me with Draco and Ginny.

"Stay with me, Draco," I say, grasping his hand and bringing it to my mouth, crying all over it. "Stay with me... please... you'll break me... I love you..."

"You really love him?" asks Ginny, standing behind me, then she crouches to my right. "Hermione, if you really do love him, be with him."

"But I love you too, Ginny," I wail. "I can't choose, Gin, please don't make me choose... please... Draco's dying..."

As Ginny opens her mouth to talk, Snape rushes in and crouches beside Malfoy and mutters a spell a few times. His blood is drawn to the wand and it disappears. Then Snape picks him up and takes him away. He's gone limp and pale, I'm too afraid that he's dead...

"Oh, Ginny!" I wail and lean my head on her shoulder. "I'm breaking... Ginny... I'm broken."

Part 5 coming soon ;)


End file.
